Modern rack-mount server systems include single and multiple liquid heat exchangers that cool air through a rack-mount server system to enable the deployment of high density electronic modules (“blades”) within the system. However, individual portions of blades within a rack-mount server system may not dissipate heat evenly. Thus, the heat exchangers must be designed to cool based on the worst case portion of an individual blade. Because various portions of a blade do not dissipate evenly, the heat exchangers may overcool lower power portions of an individual blade, resulting in increased utility costs for the entire server system.